Sixteen
by Frigg
Summary: Théodred gives his cousin an extra birthday present; I have previously hinted at this in my other stories ... so I thought, why not ....


SIXTEEN 

Théoden, king of Rohan stood by a window in his study. He was watching two young men dismounting and leading their horses into the stables. One was his only son, Théodred, a tall, powerful man with reddish tinged hair in his late twenties; the other a tall, broad shouldered youth with hair the colour of ripe wheat.

"Sixteen today" Théoden mused, "how quickly time flies." His thoughts went back to the day that his young nephew, only a boy then, had arrived at Edoras with his little sister after the death of their mother; the king's beloved sister.

Théoden closed his eyes in pain as he remembered the hurt in the boy's dark eyes when he had entered the Golden Hall of Meduseld, holding the hand of his little sister. Solemnly, he had bowed to his uncle thanking him for letting them come to stay with him.

Much too solemnly for a boy his age; after all he had only been eleven and his sister four years younger. It had been a most difficult time for all of them, not least Théoden and his son; Théodred's mother had died giving birth to him and the court of Edoras had been without a queen ever since. Only a housekeeper, and nobody else, was there to replace the children's mother and give them the love and comfort of a woman, but nobody next of kin – only a lonely widower and his son.

However, it had turned out better than any one could have imagined. Gradually Théodred had thawed the frozen feelings of his younger cousins and had become a loving big brother to them. Théoden had also regained some of his more mellow sides; sides, which had not been predominant since Théodred was only a small boy, most of his feelings dead and buried with his beloved queen. How could he not mellow when his young niece crawled upon his lap, requesting that he tell her stories?

Théodred himself had not known a very happy childhood, being left to the care of a housekeeper and the wives of his father's counsellors, and with his father's warmer feelings so shut down? He had been very lonely at times, but now for the first time he had someone that he could protect and teach what he knew. Éowyn had taken to him at once, even though Éomer still was the only one who could comfort her, when grief took over. The siblings were close, and no one could break that bond.

Indeed, it had not been easy raising Éomund's son. From his father, he had inherited a wile temper and a stubborn will and the too early death of his parents had left him much too serious. Only seldom a smile reached his face, and then only in the company of his little sister – or when he spent time with the horses in the royal stables.

More than once, Théodred or one of Théoden's men had to haul the boy from a fight with his peers because one of them had said or done something to set off Éomer's temper.

Being the son of Éomund, Éomer had already at the age of eleven been an accomplished rider and had already started his weapons training. Théodred had already seen the makings of a very able warrior in the tall lanky boy and had taken special care of his young cousin, teaching him everything he knew.

He had been ruthless in his training of him; he had taught his young cousin to canalise his anger into fierce and controlled fighting, and now at sixteen he was beginning to show the traces of a fine warrior and leader of men. His temper still flared on some occasions, but he strove to keep it reined in. He was reaching manhood and the first step was taken as Théodred had convinced his father to let Éomer ride with his éored as one of the Second Marshal's men in spite of his young age.

Théoden smiled as he saw the two young men emerging from the stables, laughing and joking; he more and more thought of both as his sons, and he was happy to see that the smile became a more and more frequent facial expression of Éomer's – although he was still more serious that most young men his age. He could see that their day had been successful; he had asked Théodred to ensure that his nephew found the steed, which was going to be his warhorse and his steady companion, now that he was to be a Rider of Rohan.

The door to Théoden's study opened and in came the two young Rohirrim. Théoden turned: "It has been a good day, I can tell. Happy birthday, sister-son." He smiled at Éomer. "I trust that you found what you were looking for – or it found you?"

"Aye, uncle, I found a most wonderful steed. Thank you for giving him to me. Also for letting me ride with Théodred's éored." Éomer's face shone with pride.

"Well, yes he insisted that he would like to take on the responsibility, so it was really an easy decision". Théoden looked at his son and had a hard time concealing his smile. "I trust that you will not let him or me down?"

"Of course not, uncle; I will do my utmost to uphold the tradition and honour both you and the memory of my father" Éomer replied, looking directly into his uncle's eyes.

"Uncle, Dred – if you will excuse me. I will go and see to Éowyn, I have not seen her all day; we rode out this morning before she rose. She is probably furious with me and I also need to clean up before dinner."

His uncle and his cousin nodded and Théodred said with a wink 'I will see you later, remember we have got plans?" Éomer blushed a bit, nodded and left the room. Théoden turned towards his son. "And what are you planning, your rogue?"

Théodred smiled "Oh, nothing much, father, just a bit of celebration. But he is turning sixteen, and if he is to be a rider in my éored, I have a thing or two to teach him – and the men would like to welcome him in their midst." His smile was wide and roguish and his father shook his head.

"Oh, yes. I see. Well, as long as you look after him and do not get him to anything that he might regret later, I do not see why not. Now go, you need to clean up as well before dinner." Théoden beckoned his son to leave. Somehow he suspected what exactly Théodred's plans with his young cousin would include.

On his way out, Théodred mumbled, "Most men do not regret, not even you, Father."

After the dinner, which had been attended by the marshals and Théoden's advisors, Éomer said goodnight to his sister, who was most annoyed. She felt that she had not had enough time with her brother on his birthday and she had to be dragged off to bed by the housekeeper, as the two young men went out into the night to meet with Théodred's men.

The past year, Éomer had, of course mostly without Théoden's knowledge, together with Théodred and a couple of his friends been frequenting a mead hall in Edoras "to be introduced into the noble art of drinking", as Théodred had put it. But instead of going to this mead hall, Théodred lead his young cousin to a place on the other side of Edoras, at a fair distance from the king's hall.

Éomer looked at Théodred "Where are we going, cousin? I do not think that uncle will appreciate that we spend the evening in this part of the city." He looked apprehensively at his cousin. "Do not worry, my young friend." Théodred laughed "I have a surprise for you. And – besides what father does not know of, will not kill him."

When they entered the mead hall; a place of lesser repute that Éomer had only heard of, and only frequently passed while he and his friends whispered about it, they found a number of Théodred's men already there as well as Éomer's best friend, Éothain who had turned sixteen a few weeks before.

They were all well past soberness and Théodred burst out: "So you could not wait, you rogues. Well, I know that we are well behind, but look out, we'll soon catch up!"

He summoned the bar maid and threw a leather pouch full of coins to her "Ale to all, fair maiden, and keep it coming!" The men cheered and emptied their tankards as more were put in front of them.

Éothain smiled at Éomer as his friend sat down. "They're a rowdy lot, Éomer – watch out." "Aye" Éomer said "I can tell that you're already at least two sheets to the wind – so I think that you should be careful, too ..." He did not get any further as two tankards were placed in front of him . "Drink up" Théodred ordered "Remember I am now your commanding officer – and you do what I tell you."

Éomer did as he was told and before long, as the tankards just kept coming, he really did not care anymore. He laughed and joined in the rowdy songs and the bantering. The night wore on and soon the lads were involved in a drinking contest, where Éomer seemed to come out best, but also with telltale signs that he was more than reasonably drunk.

"He can take quite a few, that lad," one of Théodred's men remarked. "Aye, he takes after the family". Théodred laughed.

He looked over at Éothain, who looked like he was going to drop any moment. "A bit more than that one; but then, you got him started off earlier on. Promise me that you will take him home to bed and not wake him too early in the morning."

"Very well, my prince, but what about you?" "Oh, I have a thing or two yet to show my young cousin." Théodred smiled devilishly. "Don't wait for me." His men laughed.

Théodred dragged Éomer on his feet; the young man was swaying and was by now grinning drunkenly. "Come on" Théodred said, "It is time to move on, cousin." And he led him out of the inn and into the street.

"Where – where are we going?" Éomer asked, his speech slurry and his feet none too steady. "You will see." Théodred answered and lead his cousin down the street.

They stopped outside an indistinctive house and Théodred knocked on the door. A woman in her mid-forties opened it. "My Lord; this is a pleasant surprise" she said when she saw who it was. "Likewise, mistress Bronwyn" Théodred replied as the woman stepped aside to let them in. Inside, two or three other women were obviously awaiting them and they greeted Théodred as if they knew him well. They looked appreciatively at Éomer.

Éomer was drunk, but not so drunk that he could not comprehend what was going on around him.

"Dred" he choked "what is this?"

"This, my young cousin, is what I would call the second step of your introduction into manhood. An extra gift from me to you." He laughed cheekily as he saw one of the women approaching Éomer, an enticing smile on her face.

Éomer was no stranger to the way men – or rather he - reacted to women. Only the year before he and Éothain had gotten into trouble when they had been caught spying on one of the kitchen maids while she was bathing. It had cost them a month's stable duty when Théoden had found out.

Lately he had felt the stirring in his loins and acute discomfort when a certain young maiden pressed against him in secluded corners as they experimented with kissing, an art, which was coming along nicely.

For a while now he had had to change his nightclothes after waking up and finding his essence all over himself, having dreamed about her body as it felt in his arms. At a recent celebration, where nobility from all over Rohan had been invited, he had had to leave his dance partner, the pretty daughter of one of Théoden's men, before the bulge in his groin gave him away, thanking Béma that his tunic covered it.

Now he waited in nervous anticipation as the woman approached him. She saw the look in his eyes. "I am Cara, my Lord, and I am yours for the night."

"Nervous" she thought "but not scared out of his wits." Cara was closer to Théodred's age than to Éomer's. She was actually very pretty; a fairly tall, flaxen-haired woman with grey eyes that looked at him; friendly, warmly? Théodred had specifically asked her to take care of his young cousin and initiate him in the art of lovemaking. Théodred himself was already occupied with one of the other women, leaving the room with a wink to Cara.

Cara took Éomer's hand. "Come, my lord" she said. "Let us go where we can get some more privacy." She led him into an adjoining room with a large bed and a chair, a fireplace and nothing more. Éomer's stomach did somersaults and his head was spinning.

She lit a couple of candles, stirred the fire and turned to Éomer, who at this moment felt a bit more tense than he ever had before. He looked around him, desperately trying to find a way out. The ale that he had consumed had up to this point kept him relaxed, but the fogs were lifting from his brain; he felt both jittery and somewhat embarrassed about the circumstances, but also strangely aroused.

Cara leaned against him, letting her hands glide up his chest. For a man so young, he was already tall and well built. She opened the clasps of his tunic and let her hands glide inside it and up to his shoulders. She felt him shiver and reached up to kiss him, her tongue gliding between his lips. Éomer opened his mouth to let her tongue enter. "Oh, you've tried this before, haven't you." she giggled.

Éomer flushed and nodded, thinking "But oh – never like this. Not at all like this." Her tongue played with his and he groaned slightly, his hands slipping around her to rest on her back.

"No stranger to women's bodies, either" she said as she reached up to remove his tunic and his shirt. Although well toned and muscular, his body was still that of a very young man "But the bulge in his groin is not", Cara mused as she let her eyes row.

"Most certainly in time he will be as much a man as his cousin is." Éomer's breath caught in his throat as he felt her hands roam his body, over his chest, stopping to knead his nipples and bending down to take one in her mouth.

Éomer moaned, much to Cara's delight. "Do you like it?" she said softly. She moved her hands over the bulge and then to the fastenings of his leggings. Then she grinned, "I think that I will remove your boots first." He lifted his feet, feeling none to secure as he stood on one, then the other leg. Then she grabbed the fastenings again, and loosening them she helped him remove his leggings, releasing his arousal.

"Oh, but you are big, my lad." she giggled "Another well-endowed member of the royal house."

Éomer blushed violently and almost fainted from this remark. "What did she mean by that? Théodred?" He did not hope that she meant – his uncle? He shook away the thought; in spite of his inebriated condition he felt awkward that he was now standing here without a tress and she was still clothed. He moved towards her, a bit embarrassed and overly conscious about his condition.

"Would you like to undress me?" she asked. Éomer nodded wordlessly. He moved his hands to rest on her shoulders. He started fumbling with the laces on her gown. The fact that he had really been deep in the cups still affected him almost to clumsiness, and with a husky laugh, Cara helped him along. After a while he got the hang of it and soon the gown fell to the floor, leaving her in a very thin and revealing slip.

Éomer let his eyes glide over her; at first quite shyly but then more and more boldly. Looking at her naked body through the thin slip, he felt as if he was about to burst; just like in one of his dreams of late.

Cara saw his expression and laughed softly "Whoa, my boy. Take it easy – there is yet a way to go." She helped him remove the shift. "Now we're even." She pushed him onto the bed and placed herself beside him. She let her hands glide over his body, feeling it tautening. His breathing became more ragged as she let her hand encircle him. He groaned loudly and tried instinctively to roll her over.

But she held him back. "No, my lad. I think that we should take off some of the pressure first." She laughed softly again and straddled him, reaching down to guide him into her. "I think that I will break this young stallion by riding him first." She grinned as she heard him moan. She was not insensible to the size that filled her. "He will make several lasses very happy in his time" she mused.

Éomer had never felt anything like this; he had heard from older men how good it felt to be inside a woman and the younger boys had discussed this at large, but never ever in his life had he thought ... that it would be like this.

Cara moved against him, her moist folds encircling him and suddenly he could not take anymore, he exploded, involuntarily.

Cara smiled as she rolled off him to lie down beside him. "That was a bit quick, but quite normal for a first time. Do not be embarrassed," she continued as she saw him blush violently. "Nobody lasts long the first time." She kissed him below the ear and then went to pour him a goblet of wine from a decanter.

Éomer lay back in the pillows, watching her. He still felt a bit drunk; his head was spinning slightly. "Thank you" he suddenly said. " A shy smile lit up his face. Cara looked at him. "You're welcome, my lord." She tilted her head. "You do not smile much, do you? You should, you know. It lightens up your face."

He looked into his goblet. "Actually, I do not think that I would like more wine." He felt a bit bolder and looked at her. "Would it be all right if we ..."

"Tried again?" Cara said. "Most certainly, that is what I am here for, but this time I would like to teach you something!" She took the goblet from him and removed the sheet, with which he had covered himself.

She lay down beside him and pulled him to her. "Now, kiss me like you did before." He obeyed dutifully. "You really are good at this," she mumbled. "Now try moving your lips from my mouth, down my neck ... oh, yes – that is very good." Éomer let his hand encircle her breast, a bit hesitatingly at first but as he felt her reacting, he caressed one and then the other. "And now your mouth" she breathed.

He obeyed her and let his tongue touch her nipple, feeling it go taut and then kissed it. He moaned as he felt her hands move up his arms and shoulders. He tried moving his lips to her stomach and then downwards. She did not protest. He suddenly looked up. "Now what do I do?" She smiled and parted her legs. "Now you feel your way." He looked at her and she took his hand, leading it towards her mound. "You will find a small nub, I would like you to rub it – gently." He obliged and saw her shiver "Oh, yes – that is good, very good. Now lower."

She took his hand again and led it towards her moist opening. Éomer let her guide his fingers into her and saw her squirm. "Do women like that?" He asked. "Oh, yes – very much, and if you use both hands, they will like it even better."

He rose and knelt between her legs "You mean like this", he said, using his other hand to rub her most sensitive part and two fingers on the other hand inside her, exploring her.

"You are a most apt student" Cara moaned "you will most certainly make the women very happy as you go along. But – this is not for me; it is for you," she said as he caressed her thighs and leaned over to kiss her breasts.

She rose and pushed him onto his back. "Now, lie down and enjoy. And – contrary to what you think this might get you to last a bit longer next time." Éomer looked quizzically at her as she moved down to caress his by now very erect member, taking it gently into her hands. Again, a feeling like he had never had before filled him.

Cara smiled as she moved down to take it in her mouth and heard him gasp loudly. Oh, he had heard about that, but he had never ... oh what was this. She looked up at him "You like it? I knew you would; now relax. If you learn to do that and to concentrate, you will be able to last much longer."

Éomer did not understand how that could be. Every time he felt her tongue gliding up and down his shaft and her mouth encircling him, he felt like bursting. But – soon he got the feeling of what she told him, and when he concentrated hard, he could enjoy it without feeling that he would explode any minute.

"This is so good...…" The tension was obvious in Éomer's voice, as he clutched the sheets with one hand, tugging at her with the other. He could not think coherently anymore.

Cara let go of him and rolled onto her back, dragging him with her. He settled himself between her legs. She parted her legs and guided him so that he slipped into her without much difficulty.

"Oh, this must be liking dying and going to heaven." Éomer groaned. He thrust fiercely into her.

Cara slowed him down, pressing a hand against his chest. "Go slow now, it will be better that way, I promise." He obeyed her with difficulty.

This time he lasted longer; Cara moved her hips under him and arched her back, as if she felt good, too. Suddenly she grabbed his muscled behind and guided him deeply into her.

Éomer could not hold back any more; he thrust into her wildly and then felt his release flowing through him. It was fierce and wild and he cried out. Afterwards he collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

Cara stroked his hair and back. "There now, that was good, wasn't it? But I think that was enough for tonight." He rolled off of her, lying on his side looking at her as she rose from the bed to put on her robe.

He realized suddenly that this was what she did; she was paid to do things like that to men and he felt a bit ashamed. She looked at him "Don't be, my lord. You should not feel ashamed."

"How did you know?" Éomer asked; his dark eyes clouded.

She smiled "I could tell from your face. I have seen it before when young men suddenly realize what I am and what I do. And then they think that they are in love with me. Don't mistake it for love, my lord. You will tell the difference between love and lust some day."

She tilted her head and looked at him teasingly: "But that does not mean that I would not be willing to be with you anytime. You have the makings of a very fine man, my lord." Éomer blushed, taking in her meaning.

He rose slowly and went to put on his clothes. He left the clasps of his tunic open and went to her. He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. "I only agreed to kiss you, because you were to learn.... please don't." He looked at her, not quite understanding. "I am a paid woman; do not confuse me for anything else." she said.

Éomer nodded and whispered, "All the same, I thank you."

"You're welcome; another time I might teach you a thing or two more about pleasing a woman; trust me the woman, who you one day make your wife will appreciate it," she breathed into his ear as she opened the door for him.

His head spinning, Éomer went into the front room where Théodred was sitting with a goblet in front of him, talking quietly with mistress Bronwyn, obviously having finished his business.

They looked up as Éomer entered the room. Mistress Bronwyn smiled at him and left them with a nod to Théodred. Théodred filled a goblet and pushed it across the table "Sit down, lad." He looked quizzically at Éomer, raising one of his dark brows and then smiled.

"You need not say anything. I can tell from the look on your face that Cara has truly initiated you into the world of men. But, watch it, my lad. Once you have tried it, it will soon become a habit. Trust me, I know."

Théodred raised his goblet at him. " Would you like to join the others or shall we go back to Meduseld, sit by the fire in the great hall and look into a cup or two and perhaps trade experiences?"

Éomer flushed a bit and set down the goblet, Théodred had handed him. He was still reeling a bit from his recent experience and also felt a bit flustered about Cara's parting words to him.

"You may have the advantage over me, cousin, being more experienced. But I would like to go back to the hall; I can do without being interrogated by the others just yet and without their smirking."

Théodred nodded and laughed, "As you wish, cousin. Of course, you may expect that the others will pose any number of questions, but let us leave that for the morrow."

He rose, pulling his cousin up and the two young men left the house, holding on to each other and laughing as they went up the street to the Golden Hall to look into the wine and mead supplies of the king. Soon the intoxication, which had almost disappeared, returned.

Éomer sat opposite his cousin on a bench close to the fire, stretching out his legs and letting a relaxed, drunken feeling overtake him. He looked inquisitively at Théodred and asked him: "Dred, I – how was it for you, I mean the first time?"

Théodred almost choked on his mead "Whoa, cousin, you really ask much of me; that is quite an intimate question. I suppose that it was a bit like it was for you. Frightening and exciting and you got off all too soon, right?"

Éomer blushed and nodded. Théodred smiled. "And like you, I was initiated by a sweet, experienced woman and thought I had fallen in love. Don't confuse love for lust, lad, she does it for money."

Éomer looked a bit flustered "But how can she ...... why does she do it? She is a very nice woman."

"Aye, that she is, Éomer, but she warned you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Éomer looked inquisitively, although rather slurred, at his cousin. "The things, she does to you – have you never....?"

"You cannot fall in love with every whore and bar maid, you bed. Trust me – that is the best." Théodred grinned.

"No, it is all right to lust for a woman like that, but save your love for some nice maiden, who sometime in the future falls in love with you. You can go see Cara or somebody else every day that is, if you have the money and the energy left after the training I am going to put you through!"

Éomer blushed ferociously and Théodred laughed, pouring his cousin another cup of mead.

They sat for a while, savouring the last contents of the bottle, and Éomer said; a smile curving the corners of his lips. "Cousin, who took you to see the – eh – lady; I cannot imagine that it was uncle?"

"Cheeky, are we?" Théodred could not help smiling. "It was Hama; he has always acted as a big brother to me, seeing as I have none. And to this day, I think that father suspects, but he does not know."

Then he looked at his young cousin. "And I think that it is time that I got you to bed, tomorrow will see no mercy for us; the king my father will see to that." The two cousins rose and supported each other on the way to their beds.

In the morning, much to early for Éomer's taste, he woke as his little sister burst into the room; his head felt like lead and his mouth tasted like filth. "Breakfast is ready, Éomer, get up. You cannot lie in bed all day! I have already eaten and uncle awaits you." Éowyn cried.

"Oh, go away, sister" Éomer mumbled under his breath, cursing all the mead and ale in the world to hell. He stumbled out of bed under his little sister's scrutiny, shoved her out of the room and went into the next room to get washed and dressed.

He poured cold water into a basin and dipped his head into it. It did not, however, help to clear his head, and he groaned. He splashed water on the rest of his body, and drying off, he thought of the events of the previous night, and smiled a little to himself.

In the hallway, he met Théodred, who also looked a bit worse for wear. They looked at each other and agreed that they had better shape up a bit, if they were to join the king at breakfast.

Théoden awaited them in the dining hall, sitting in his high-backed chair. He scrutinized them as they sat hung over and apparently quite unable to force anything down. "I see that you celebrated well and truly last night?"

Both young men mumbled something inaudible, and the king bit back a smile. He had also heard from his housekeeper about the amount of jugs and flasks, which were the evidence of their exploits into his supplies of mead and ale.

Éomer looked up at his uncle, who saw something new in his eyes despite his sorry condition. He smiled to himself "I think Théodred succeeded in educating him a bit last night; it must have been quite the night. Hmm, I wonder.. He looks just like Théodred did – the morning after." He smiled at the memory; at the time he had suspected that some of his men had taken on the task of introducing his son to manhood, and he also had a good idea of who it might have been.

Smiling wryly, the king rumbled: "You are a sorry pair this morning, you two. Well, if you are old enough to dig into my supplies like you have, you are old enough to go to your training – and to hold your breakfast inside you, mind you. Now – go!"

The two cousins looked at each other, grinned sheepishly and rose to go to their duties. Théodred mumbled as he shoved Éomer out the door: "Luckily you need more training than I do, being a new recruit. But the fresh air will do us both good, I think."

Éomer groaned loudly "It will probably not make it any worse – that is quite impossible." He covered his eyes, as the bright light of morning hit them, squinting against it. "Grown-up and a man - my foot; I am not quite sure that I want it." "Not all of it, anyway" he thought and grinned as he and Théodred made their way towards the training grounds.


End file.
